


Favorite words

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Woolix, chanin, jeongchan, skz - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: if it was Jeongin he got, then the ‘oww’ on his arm would be his forever favorite word and a foul word like ‘fuck’ meant the world to Jeongin.





	1. Favorite words

**Author's Note:**

> So basically i rlly like this and im making it a series thing bc i have alot of small ideas and scenarios in my head with these two so i just wanna post them in relation to this??? Idk?

 

 

Jeongin's favorite thing to do was trace the words scrawled across his wrist, humming absentmindedly as his eyes focused in and out of the black ink. It wasnt the nicest thing to have engraved on your body and drew many questions from those who caught a glance but it was his soulmates so Jeongin never minded much. It was a generic word, something thrown around frequently which made things all the more difficult especially since his friends had such foul mouths. With a hefty sigh Jeongin clasped his hand around his wrist, covering the word "fuck" as he quickly stood from his chair. The library was quiet and he hated leaving but he had a job to get to and Jeongin always preferred being half an hour early than late.

 

The streets were cold as Winter approached, the colored autumn leaves crisp and scarce. Jeongin tugged on his coat, pulling it tighter on his thin body, scarf blowing behind him and hat slightly crooked over his messy hair. The roads were busy with blaring cars and the paths filled with rushing students and business men and women. Jeongin felt a little out of place, neither in a suit or uniform but torn jeans and old converse but the thought quickly passed as he pushed open the glass doors to the book store.

 

Inhaling the smell of the old books, Jeongin smiled, sliding off his hat and shrugging the long coat off his shoulders. Woojin threw his head around the corner of a bookshelf, a bright smile lighting his face at the sight of the younger who waved enthusiastically.

 

"Wheres your mom?" Jeongin hummed in wonder, walking toward the older male with a lingering smile as his eyes scanned the vacant store.

 

Woojin rolled his eyes with a fond chuckle, slotting a book into the shelf as he glanced toward the brunette.

 

"She broke the register again so she went to look for the wrench" Woojin informed him, sucking his lips into his mouth as he handed a pile of books to Jeongin, that presumably needed to be re-shelved. With a small nod and half smile the younger gathered them in his arms, turning on his heel to place the books in their rightful areas.

 

The book store was fairly small and rarely busy so Jeongin enjoyed his time working there during the silent hours. He'd been working for Woojin's mother since high-school and continues to do so on an on-and - off schedule due to his college classes. Woojin and his mother treated Jeongin like family and always made sure he ate, constantly worrying over his thin frame.

 

Jeongin's dark eyes flickered toward the door, bell chiming softly as someone entered. His hair swayed as his head jutted from behind the shelf, grinning widely as he waved toward Woojin's mother.

 

"Hello May!" Jeongin beamed, fingers curling around the binders of the remaining books in his hands.

 

The blonde women smiled warmly, her hands reaching up to pinch Jeongin's flushed cheeks with familiarity.

 

"Leave him be mother" Woojin tsked as he slung his arm around the Youngers shoulders, pushing against him with a chuckle.

 

Jeongin's cheeks flared at the attention as he ducked his head slightly, hair falling over his eyes as May waved off her son's words.

 

"I cant help myself, hes just so adorable no?" She teased with an adoring smile, clicking her tongue as she left the pair to pry open the jammed register.

 

"Adorable? Dont be fooled, I know the devil when I see him" Woojin mused as Jeongin scrunched his nose, placing his best angry face on as he pushed Woojin's shoulder.

 

"Careful then hyung, or ill sell your soul"

 

The two shared a brief laugh, swatting at one another as they parted to resume their work.

 

Night approached rapidly and soon the shop was enveloped in darkness with only the dim streetlights shining. Jeongin huffed as Woojin's mother fixed his scarf again, adjusting his hat and buttoning his jacket up further before she was hurrying him home, wishing him a safe and quick trip. Jeongin smiled to himself as he bowed his head, eyes watching the movement of his feet as they carried him to the large apartment building he resided within. His apartment wasn't the best but he was grateful it wasn't the worst either. It was enough for him that luckily had a functioning bathroom, kitchen and warm bed.

 

Jeongin collapsed onto his messy bed, running his fingers through his wind tossed hair as he felt small feet move across the sheets to rub against his elbow. Jeongin giggled as he pulled the black cat into his lap, entangling his fingers in the felines fur as it purred contently into his hand.

 

"Are you hungry Salem?" Jeongin cooed as he picked the cat up, cradling her in his arms when she meowed in response.

 

His feet padded into the kitchen as he dumped a tin of tuna into a small bowl for Salem, who nudged her owner gratefully for the food.

 

Salem was the only one Jeongin shared his apartment with and whom he was forever grateful for, as the small feline was always there when Jeongin needed her. It was a bit silly he'd admit, but he'd never loved someone as much as he loved Salem. The cat seemed to notice and curled her tail around Jeongin's calf.

 

Stretching, Jeongin let out a yawn, deciding he'd better sleep so he could get up for his morning class. With another yawn he ventured back into his room with Salem trotting in front of him. In the dark Jeongin stared at his wrist, his fingers running over it absentmindedly as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day was wet and the wind only added to Jeongin's hatred for the winter weather as he fixed the hood on his head. His eyes squinted as he struggled to see through the pounding rain, hugging his bag close to his chest in hopes he wouldnt wet any of his papers. Jeongin rushed to open the book store door, panting breathlessly as he stumbled through the door into the empty building.

 

"Woojin hyung if your not ready im not waiting!" Jeongin yelled tiredly, resting a hand on his red face.

 

"Im coming, Im coming you impatient brat" woojin muttered as he jogged down from the apartment upstairs.

 

"Hurry and get your coat, I dont need to be scolded again for being late" Jeongin rolled his eyes as he pushed Woojin toward the door, waving his hands as he fussed over how slow the older male always was.

 

"Oh shush" Woojij dismissed, stepping out into the dreadful morning with Jeongin behind him. The younger quickly clipped Woojin by the elbow and began walking at a fast pace, dragging the other along behind him.

 

By their college was a small coffee shop that both enjoyed stopping by on days when they had morning classes like these, and due to Jeongin's panic and athlete-like walking pace, they had plenty of time to drop in for some needed caffeine.

 

"Fuck" woojin cursed as he stepped into the warm shop, slicking back his dirty blonde hair that was now wet from the drenching rain.

 

"Hey!" Jeongin warned him with an accusing finger, reminding the older of the ban on that specific word.

 

"Right right sorry" he apologized half-heartedly. Not that he didnt care, he was just too tired to put his all into anything.

 

Jeongin let it go with pursed lips as they entered the line and ordered their usual, greeting their friends behind the counter with crooked smiles.

 

"Hyunjin! Has felix got the lunch shift?" Woojin questioned, his tone soft and fond as he spoke of his soulmate, whom also worked at the coffee shop.

 

The angelic looking boy twisted his face for a moment before he nodded slowly, showing his teeth with a dazzling smile.

 

"Mhm im almost sure, why? Picking him up again?" Hyunjin continued as his hands worked on their hot drinks in a familiar fashion.

 

Woojin nodded with a distracted hum, resting his chin in his palm as he leaned on the waiting counter. Jeongin rolled his eyes at his friends mushiness, unable to fully understand their bond as his soulmate was yet to be found. It also didnt help that Woojin's marked word was actually his soulmate's name as when they first met, Woojin knocked him over and the pink haired boy was too dazed to even answer until Woojin had asked his name - and yet, Jeongin was stuck with the word "fuck".

 

"Here you go!" Hyunjin smiled as he passed the drinks along, waving the pair goodbye as they prepared to rush from the store into the safety of the college building.

 

"Lets go lets go! Quick, quick, quickk!" Woojin hurried the younger, pushing on his back eagerly as the brunette mumbled protests and complaints.

 

Jeongin, too busy arguing with his friend and struggling to crane his neck back to glare at the older, was too distracted to notice the silver haired male suddenly rise, hot chocolate in hand. It was abrupt, and for Jeongin, quiet painful as he yelped at the immediate scalding beverage soaking through his opened jacket.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Jeongin's eyes widened as he quickly shot his head up, managing not to give himself whiplash as he stared at the gorgeous boy before him. He was deathly pale, and wore mainly black or dark colored clothing - his hair was an obviously dyed faint silver that stood oddly against his deep brown orbs that filled with pools of guilt.

 

"Im so so sorry!" The male panicked, his thick Australian accent melting Jeongin's heart as his face began to heat at the sight of him.

 

Jeongin's wrist burned and his hand twisted around it uncomfortably as he scratched at the stinging feeling. Perhaps this was his soulmate, the one he'd been desperately wishing for, and he'd just spilled his hot chocolate over Jeongin.

 

"Oww!" The younger yelped at the increasing burning from both his wrist and the beverage. The stranger seemed to pause at the sound of Jeongin's voice, his fingers scrambling to lift his sleeve to peak at the same words engraved on his skin.

 

"You"

 

And Jeongin couldn't help but smile, because he understood now, what Woojin had felt just moments before for Felix. This was it, Jeongin had found him.

 

"Jeongin" the brunette shoved his hand out for the silver haired male to shake, bright smile breaking his face.

 

"Chan" the other greeted in a trance, his head spinning in a hurdle of emotions and thoughts.

 

"Uh, I-I im so sorry about the - uh, that" Chan stumbled on his words, gesturing toward Jeongin's now stained hoodie.

 

The younger coughed embarrassedly, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. Chan shook his head and began undressing, handing over his own hoodie and holding a hand out for Jeongin's one in return.

 

"Here, take this"

 

Jeongin felt how red his cheeks must be as he took the green clothing, offering a small endearing smile that had Chan's heart falling out of tune.

 

"Jeongin-ah.. class?" Woojin coughed with an odd wave of awkwardness, like he was invading on something he shouldn't.

 

Jeongin emitted a small gasp, squeezing his eyes shut at his own forgetfulness as he rushed to change hoodie, inhaling the scent of his new-found soulmate with an entranced smile.

 

"I have to-to-to go! Yeah to go.." jeongin spat out quickly, getting stuck on the simplest words at the mere sight of the boy before him.

 

Chan made a sound of realization, reaching for Jeongin's smaller hand and scribbled eight digits onto his tanned skin.  Jeongin breathed a sigh of content as he began to slowly back from the silver haired boy, relishing in the fleeting seconds of contact as his fingers slipped down the youngers arm reluctantly.

 

It would have been better if Jeongin had just skipped class all together, his head spinning and eyes unfocused. Distracted from his lesson, he learned nothing but in that moment Jeongin payed no mind as he longed for his soulmates warmth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeongin shook the towel over his wet hair, phone held high in his spare hand as Chan admired the adorable scene from the other end of the screen.

 

"Do you want this back hyung?" Jeongin wondered as he twisted the green fabric in between his fingers, lip caught in his teeth as he hoped he'd say no.

 

Chan chuckled with a shake of his head, sighing as he moved around on the other end.

 

"God no, look how cute it is on you, how could I take that back?" Chan mused to which Jeongin pouted as he glanced at the large clothing hanging from his shoulders.

 

Jeongin fell back onto his clean sheets, allowing Salem to curl above his shoulder. His eyes scanned his arm, falling fondly onto his soulmate mark and suddenly his nose was scrunched and eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Oh right, why did you have to give me such a hard soulmate mark?" Jeongin whined his complaint, rubbing the ink softly as Chan scoffed briefly.

 

"Me? Have you seen mine? Oww!? Really?" He returned, rolling his eyes as he too began caressing his wrist, the opposite one to Jeongin's.

 

The younger pursed his lips in thought, breaking a smile toward the confused boy in the screen.

 

"I dont mind actually, if its you I get"

 

Chan couldnt even laugh, not a snort left his mouth nor did any words as he his pressed lips could only smile adoringly in response. His heart filled with warmth and he nodded his head in immediate agreement - because if it was Jeongin he got, then the oww on his arm would be his forever favorite word and a foul word like fuck meant the world to Jeongin.

 

And neither would change it for anything.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeongin becomes a sleepy mess at Chan’s soft touches

 

 

Jeongin sighed softly, a small pout forming on his lips as he let his head fall into the lap of his boyfriend. Chan smiled fondly at the younger and tucked his fingers in his messy brown locks, shaking his head as the other hummed in content. Jeongin's eyes closed on their own accord as he melted into the olders embrace. For them, this was somewhat of a nightly routine and both enjoyed the time spent in silence as they enveloped themselves in their love. Laughing breathily Chan trailed his fingers from Jeongin's newly tossed hair to his soft cheeks, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into his tanned skin.

 

Jeongin smiled endearingly as he leaned into Chans hand, pressing a kiss to the side of his palm with another hum.

 

"Who let you be this adorable hm?" Chan laughed, pinching the youngers cheeks as Jeongin swatted his hands away coyly.

 

"Born this way" he mumbled in response, throwing his arms above his head as he stretched his tired limbs.

 

"Brat" the silver haired boy mocked, lighting tapping Jeongin's forehead with a light smirk.

 

"Wah! So mean hyung" jeongin whined with sad eyes, pouting his lips as he leaned up and toward the others chest.

 

Chan took Jeongin's chin between his fingers as he pursed his lips in amusement.

 

Jeongin slipped his eyes closed once more as Chan grinned, pressing a lingering kiss to Jeongin's forehead and then another softly on his nose which curled in response.

 

With a huff Chan pushed Jeongin to the side, rolling his eyes as his body curled in on itself. Jeongin groaned as he gripped at the blankets, squeezing his eyes as Chan watched in adulation.

 

His fingers lightly brushed back the hair falling over Jeongin's eyes, skimming down the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks down to his jaw.

 

Chan swallowed heavily, ignoring his ridiculous out of beat heart as he picked up his discarded book, unable to admit that he stole glances filled with adoration every few minutes.


End file.
